Missing Pages
by The Burning Cheese
Summary: In the first book, Artemis Fowl had stolen a book of significant value to the faries. In fact, enough for the colliding of the two worlds. It was the beginning of Artemis Fowl, but who knows that it wasn't the beginning of someone else?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Missing Pages

Chapter 1: Prologue

Lucius Hawke. Businessman, overlord, informant, idealist, dealer. He just becomes what he wanted to be, when he wanted to be. Tonight, he had chosen to be an informant, and maybe something else. He stood on the top of a building, in a leather trench coat and a cylindrical cap. Both grey, like the colour of the sky that night. The breeze of Moscow was strong, as it always had been. He exhaled, mist coming out from his mouth. Soon, he heard blades spinning; he did not have to turn around to know that it was a helicopter, hovering overhead. It landed on the rooftop, and then the blades slowed down. The door opened, and out came a man in a business suit.

"Took your time coming here. Is it true that your intention was to have me freeze to death, and then you would arrive and steal any information on me? If it is true, then you have missed a couple of points. The first is; I have not frozen to death yet, and the second; I have no physical information for you to get from me." Lucius spoke in a deep voice, cutting through the cold of the night.

"I thought that a professional would be doing the work, but they sent a kid? Does your employer wish to trifle with me?" He said, irritated, ignoring the boy's question.

"It seems like you have got two things wrong, the first is, my employer does not wish to trifle with you, and the second, following up my first reason, is that I have no employer."

"Cut the crap. Now give me what you have."

"Of course. The investigation had opened my eyes in so many ways as well, so I would like to thank you that you had provided me the opportunity to do it. Anyways, I would like to tell you that I lied about having no physical information. It was leverage. Now, this is what I found." Lucius continued, taking out a folder and handed it over to the businessman then stepped back.

The man took the folder from Lucius, then breath onto his own hand for warmth. He opened it, then he looked upwards at Lucius in surprise, then in horror, as he noticed that the boy was smirking, and for a fraction of a second, his dark brown eyes seemed to glow crimson. The boy looked to the other side as the Russian felt a sharp pain to his chest, before dropping to the ground, he opened his mouth to say something, but only blood came through. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Lucius was never used to death, even if the killer was a quarter-mile away on another rooftop. He avoided looking at the businessman, fearing that he would lose sleep over it. He turned his head back to look at the chopper. This was the big hole in his plan. The gamble was if the pilot would come out for revenge, or run off. Fortunately, the pilot didn't have much love for his employer and started the engine of the helicopter, veering away as fast as he could. The gamble paid off. Another gamble, however, was still waiting for the results.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He took it out, and heard a synthesized voice.

"Good work, Mister Lucius. Expect your payment in the hour." Said the synthesized voice. "I hope that you are not expecting more payment."

"Of course not, gentlemen." Lucius said, masking his anxiety. "I have earned a lot more than money today."

The second gamble paid off, he was not backstabbed.

**[02:00AM a hotel in Moscow, Lucius' room, the next day]**

He opened the door to find a hotel room. One bedroom, one dining room with built-in kitchen, and a bathroom. The room was on the second floor, the dining room's window overlooking the main entrance. His bedroom window on the side of the hotel was hooked up with rappelling gear, the rappelling belt under his bed, in case he had to make a quick escape if there would be repercussions due to last night's actions. He had bribed the admin desk to call him and tell him if someone had been snooping around asking about him. He instructed the admin to answer honestly, because the people gunning for him would bribe the admin more than he did, and then the warning cal would never come.

He always had the "Do not disturb" sign on the door, so that he would be sure that the person entering the room would not be the maid or room service, which he would never order if there was possible risk to his life. His 9x88 Makarov PMM semi-automatic pistol he borrowed from his source- his father's source tucked into the top drawer of his bedside table. He had done many things in Russia, and each time, he would have someone lend him a self-defense sidearm. This was easy to conceal and would not be rare to find. He had grown accustomed to it now, and he even considered getting one himself, but not until he's at the age to get a legal one. Right now, he had to borrow it off a black market dealer (at a price, of course). The hotel was a rather remote one, with few people entering and leaving, so he had set up a camera at the dining room table and he would review the tapes for familiar faces each morning. It was hooked onto his laptop, which would cross-reference anyone that fits the bill of a shady figure that might be coming for him.

He walked to the hotel safe, not the most secure in the world, but it would have to do, judging from the circumstances. Overseas, he had to find resources of his own, not like in the United Kingdom, where he would get money off his account without suspicion. Couple that with his father's former resources, it would make a decent resource pool, not the best, but decent enough. He pressed a four digit code, and the safe clicked. He checked for traps, then opened it halfway through, then checked for traps inside. One could never be too careful. He pulled a folder out. The folder was not indexed, keyed, or indicated by any means. He pulled out copies of pages from a book. A book from Artemis Fowl, a person in the family the Russian told him to investigate. The letters was nothing like he had ever seen, but again, it was probably an encryption. He put the papers out in order onto his table in his bedroom.

"Well, looks like it will take some time deciphering this…" he said to himself.

He sat there for two hours straight, studying the first page. He was unable to crack it. The encryption was near-perfect, even better than anything he had seen. Fowl must undoubtedly be a genius if he had written the encryption, or if not, solved it. He was not used to on-paper decryption like the old days. Most of the time, he only had to work with his laptop and crack a digital encryption, but this time, he had to do it all on paper, since he could not find a match on computer. He decided to take a break, but as soon as he sat back, the phone rang. He walked over to it and picked it up.

"Mr. Bill, some people came and asked for your location. I told them. They are on their way up." The admin said.

"Thank you. I will have to go now." Lucius replied, trying to sound as calm as possible, not waiting for an answer.

He moved swiftly to the camera, turned it off, then ejected the memory stick, replacing it with a random tourist's, pulled it off the tripod, and placed it on the floor. He did the same for the tripod. He then grabbed his backpack, and put his laptop and passport and other essentials inside. He scurried over to the desk, gathered up the book pages, and then put them in a folder. There was no time to put it in order, and he had numbered it anyways. He could sort it out later, when he has the time. He slid the folder into the backpack. He walked into his bedroom, grabbed out his Makarov PMM from the drawer; put it in his coat, pulled out the rappelling belt from under the bed, and then put it on. He opened the window and threw the rappelling rope down, before securing the belt to it. For a person who is not fond of height, rappelling is more of "walking backwards down a wall" rather than "skipping down a wall" for him.

He then put his backpack on, and went over the window, in a rappelling position. Lucius slowly rappelled down the wall. The men would take some time coming to him, because he had chosen the room deepest into the corridor and locked, bolted and blocked the door with a chair placed diagonally. Hopefully, it would be enough. He reached the ground, and then made for his car (borrowed from his father's source). He was unusually tall for his age, and he actually looked older. A fake driving license would save him, as long as he followed the regulations and don't get pulled over. He started the car, then drove away as fast as he could, trying not to make a skidding sound. After a few minutes of driving, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed his contact. After a few beeps, the call connected.

"Adamska." Lucius said.

"Little Lucie!" His contact said.

"Please, do not call me little Lucie, even if you did call my father 'Lucie'. I am not very fond with that nickname".

"I don't suppose you called me to say hi?"

"That is correct. I need you to book a flight back to the UK."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

"Alright. That's 6:20."

"Meet me in front of Moscow airport at six. I'll give your gun and car back, and you get me the ticket. The money will reach your account soon after I arrive at Heathrow." Lucius said, well aware that this man does business for money, even with his closest friends.

"Fine then, see ya, little Lucie." Adamska said before cutting off the call.

**[06:02AM In front of Moscow airport]**

Lucius sat on a bench, on his laptop. He inserted the memory stick into the card reader, and a window appeared on his computer. He scrolled over to 05:19AM, and then saw the two Caucasian men strolling to the front entrance. He paused the video when both their faces were visible, and then cross-referenced it with his father's database. He had inherited a great deal from his father, but his mother was nowhere to be found. Soon, someone came and sat beside him. They exchanged no words, but the man put something on the keyboard of his laptop. A plane ticket. Lucius checked the date, time and flight, then handed his car key and then his gun over to the man, which swiftly put it in his coat. The man stood up, and then began to walk away.

"Thank you, Adamska." Lucius said.

"Don't mention it." Adamska replied, not turning around. "Don't go get yourself killed now." He then continued on walking.

"I will try not to."

Suddenly, the screen beeped. He looked over to it, a match was found. Anthony Lee and Norman Hughes, **CIA**. The second gamble never paid off. He WAS backstabbed.

"American bastards…" Lucius whispered to himself in frustration. He had to lay low for now, but at least he has found something to do at the time, he though as he peeked into his own backpack to see the folder.

**[Heathrow Airport]**

Lucius walked to an ATM machine, and then transferred the cash to Adamska. Later that day, he moved into a safe house in Manchester. He spent the rest of the week figuring out the first page, not knowing that its content would change his life forever…

**So, how was that? I plan to skip many years when chapter 2 starts. Please review, because I would really like to know if my OC is "Mary Sue" (or Larry Stu, in this case) or not. I have not been able to find "The Lost Colony" yet, so that may be a factor that I will have to compensate with, or I would have to find it before starting the next chapter. I would add more background on the OC later, if you're interested, of course. I know that I listed the category as "Romance", but it would have to come later, since this is the Prologue. Hope you liked it! Or if not, then please say so. You have my word that Artemis, Holly, Butler etc. will appear soon, very soon…**

**Remember, the life and death of this story depends on ****YOU**** and ****YOUR REVIEWS****.**


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing is as it Seems

**DISCLAIMER: (Read the underlined red (does colored text work on fantiction?)) text if you want to skip this)I am Eoin Colfer. Of course, I was joking, why would he be writing on fanfiction while he writes the real thing and earn money for it? So let me make it clear,****I am Not Eoin Colfer.**

Missing Pages

Chapter 2: Nothing is as it seems

**[Years later (Between book 3&4)]**

Lucius was 19 now. Over the years, he had done research, cross-checking between fairy lore and human lore, in case the book pages were created by a nut job. Besides, who would believe that fairies were real? Unless he was a little child, no one would, and he still didn't either. He had squared things with the CIA a few months after the incident. They had made attempts on his life, burning down two of his safe houses, one in Manchester, and one in Quebec. Other than that, there had been a sniper attempt already, but luckily the bullet missed him by half an inch, due to strong winds. After that, he strolled into the wolf's den in Langley, and told them that he had no intention to make the assassination of the Russian public. Of course, they didn't buy his story, but no more attempts were made and had kept close surveillance until last year. After that, he had no intention to cooperate with government operations anymore, whatever which country it is.

Back to the fairies, very little of the Fairy lore checked out, but the general story was the same, making Lucius draw two possible conclusions. The first was that the person who wrote this book created a work of fiction and based it on bent human lore on fairies. The second is, fairies DO exist, and the human lore bent the story so bad that the one that knows the true history would rip it apart and write it all over again. He would like to believe the first option more, but he still had to see for himself, based on his judgment that no one would go so far to put an encryption on the whole book in an unknown language, (or Gnomish, according to the book itself) to create a work of fiction.

So far, he had triangulated a single area that created the most unknown attention over the year. According to the book, fairies would come out to initiate the ritual, when the moon is full. He had no idea if he will find one there or not, but if not; he would just throw away the idea of fairies and continue on with his work anyways. It was just a small trip to make, and he did not expect much. He turned off the reading light, but even though he did, he never could sleep on transport. He sat there, toying with ideas in his mind, waiting for the plane to land. He put his headphone on, not even knowing that he was "silent singing" until he turned to his left and saw another passenger looking at him, puzzled. His mouth stayed open, until he noticed what was wrong and turned away in embarrassment. _Another reason to not listen to music in crowded places_, he thought.

**[Dublin, Ireland]**

There was a particular reason Holly chose this location for ritual. This had been the very location she had met Artemis Fowl. It was not a good way to meet, but still, it would not be possible to change that. Foaly once asked her if she would miss Artemis and his friends after their mind were wiped. She said no, but still, it was not entirely true. No, it was NOT true. It had not been long after the mind wipe, a very short time for fairies, but still, it felt like an eternity. She had been thinking of how she could have prevented it, but it wasn't possible. In the end, there wasn't a way. In the end, she could only stand and watch and that was the one thing she hated most; being in a situation she didn't like, and couldn't do anything. She decided to dismiss the thought and concentrate on the ritual at the moment. She bent down and planted the acorn.

"Evening, miss fairy." A voice said from behind, in perfect British accent.

Holly jumped, quickly turning around, pointing her Neutrino-2000 and pulled the trigger at whoever was behind her. A hand grabbed her arm, pointing the Neutrino-2000 to the side, the orange beam of heat hitting the ground. She then looked up at the assailant's face. The assailant was wearing tinted goggles, but at this close proximity, she could see through the tint. Dark brown eyes, similar color with hers, but darker, with a matching brown fair hair, in a grey trench coat.

"Are all fairies this jumpy?" Lucius said.

"How could you find me?" asked Holly, horrified.

"Well, it's the goggles. Built in with all kinds of visions and protecting me from the Mesmer at the same time. I am quite fond of this piece of equipment, in fact, after pouring a decent amount of resources into its development, and your general location was pinpointed by a sonar scanner; I set it to heart rate at human scale and above, assuming that fairies have a heart, literally, of course. To be honest, I was not sure of the existence of fairies until I have seen for myself. According to the book, this must be the ritual, am I correct?" He paused for breath, and then continued on. "Oh my, I am talking too much."

"According to the book! How did you-"

"Ah well, I doubt that it would do any harm telling you about this, since you already know everything. Anyways, years back, there was a Russian. They told me to investigate the Fowl. I don't know anything about the Fowl, maybe you do, but I don't. Artemis Fowl was missing, Angeline Fowl was out of her mind, so the only person I perceive that could be doing anything would be Artemis Fowl the second. Twelve years old at that time, but it doesn't matter if he was a baby. I do my job, as long as I think it is vital. Anyways, I planted a Trojan into Fowl's network. Hard work, but in the end, I wormed my way in. I was monitoring Fowl's activities, and suddenly, he uploaded something onto his network. A book, pages of them, in fact.

It was encrypted and made to be not solvable digitally. I did not find that out until Fowl printed it. I did the same, but before I could do anything, I was contacted by the CIA. I was to go forward with the deal, and then the CIA would 'take care of him'. I suppose that you know what happened next. And, well, I should have known that the rule of karma would come bite me in the backside. They backstabbed me, and had me running all over the world. I squared things with them later, of course. Wish karma would do the same with them, but anyways, I have been decoding the book, and recently made a breakthrough. My luck was never at my side, and well, the last possible methods out of thousands and thousands of them worked. I guess that it's not wrong to say that I'm obsessed, but if not this, then I'd be over in Russia or some country doing wetworks, which truthfully, I do not enjoy doing, even if I don't kill other people, I doomed them closer to it. Ahh, like I said, I'm talking too much. Well, I suppose that it is no wonder to be excited when one had made a discovery. "

As Lucius babbled aimlessly, Foaly's voice rang in her helmet. "Test it out. The needle on your finger. It's the one like Root used on Cudgeon, but features mind-wipe as well, too bad it only works on humans though, in theory, because the council doesn't allow mind wipe of fairies without its consent. Anyways, the effect would be instantaneous."

Holly, seeing no other way, flicked her free hand in a swift movement before the boy could react, with the needle on her thumb, touched Lucius on the cheek, the only place where his skin was visible and thin enough for the needle to penetrate through.

"Ow!" Lucius exclaimed in surprise. In retaliation, he pulled out a gun, and without aiming, fired point blank into holly, as she heard a quiet sound of a silenced gunshot. She fell over as he fell to his knee, catching her as she fell. The world spun around her, before everything went black.

She woke up, eyes looking around. She was in a dark room. She was feeling a pulsing pain in the head, maybe this was afterlife, but the pain reminded her that it wasn't.

"D'arvit, Foaly… Your invention failed…" She mumbled to herself.

"Anesthetic round, please excuse me, it was an automated reaction. Good thing I didn't bring a real gun. You might be feeling like you're having a hangover right now, but soon, it'll pass. I would never have shot a woman myself, well, not a human woman, but still pretty close. You have my apologies…" Lucius was sitting on a chair, looking at the content of the book.

"You shouldn't take me like this, human. The last person who tried to kidnap me had their house half-demolished."

"Kidnap? Excuse me, but me? Kidnapping? I told you that I do wetworks, but kidnapping? I have a set of rules, and one of them is that everyone should have their own freedom. I know, I sound like an American philosopher, but the meaning is different. I am here to do study on a fairy, not that mad scientist that carves up dead bodies like research. You have my word that you will not be harmed. I have read the book, and I know real well what the colliding of two worlds would bring, so no I have not shared the existence of the people to the rest of the world yet. Oh, where are my manners? I'm Lucius Hawke."

Holly had no idea how to answer. Ever mud man she had met so far wanted something from her.

"Go on, Holly, the council is reviewing the situation. A team is being sent out. I suggest that you buy some time." Foaly spoke through the helmet.

"Holly Short." She said.

"That is a truly nice name. Now Holly, we should do some tests to make sure that the anesthetic hadn't done any mental damage to fairy metabolism. I had run the physical scans, it turned out that you are perfectly fine."

Before they could do anything, someone was knocking on the door.

"Who is it!" Lucius yelled out as he walked to the door.

"It's me, little Lucie."

"Adamska!" Lucius unlocked the door and greeted the Russian dealer. "What are you doing in Ireland?"

"Well, I have heard that you were checking up on a certain Artemis Fowl a few years back, and I lent you the gears." Adamska said.

"What about it?"

"Well, my friends here wanted the files. It's a big pay for us, little Lucie. We can do it 60/40."

"I'm afraid not, Adamska."

"Fine. 50/50 then."

"I'm not bargaining, Adamska, I'm sorry, but it isn't possible."

"You owed me more times than I can count, kid."

"You could only count to ten, right?" Lucius said, with a chuckle. He looked up at the Russian's face, and saw that he was serious. "Come on, dude. If you had asked anything else, I'd happily return the favor, but this one, I can't, dude."

"Why not?"

"It's complicated, dude."

"Well, that leaves me no choice then…"

Lucius knew what was about to come next. Adamska was a trustworthy dealer, but he was way into business, and once you get to know him, you'll know that for him, money tops everything else. Lucius threw a punch into Adamska's face as the dealer reached for his gun. He then closed the door, locked it, then lean a chair diagonally to the door.

"Holly! We're moving. Do your camouflage thing." He yelled as he walked back into the room, and suddenly, before he could do anything, the door flew open with an explosion. Three Russians came through the door after Adamska. He grabbed Holly by the arm and pulled out his Makarov PMM from under the bed. A Russian with a sub-machine gun sprayed bullets at them, forcing Lucius to take cover at the doorway. He peeked out and fired off five rounds at the Russian. One found its target at the torso. The Russian winced, and then brought up his gun again. The Kevlar vest the Russian was wearing saved his life, but Lucius was long gone. He turned a corner into another Russian who was loading his gun. Lucius quickly delivered a kick to the groin before the Russian could act, causing him to fall to the ground. Dirty fighting, but Lucius didn't mind as long as it keeps him alive. The backdoor was in sight, and he sprinted towards it, still dragging Holly along.

Suddenly, the kitchen door busted open as Adamska kicked it out; he turned to the right, and saw Lucius. There were nowhere for the boy to hide, only a single straight corridor. He trained his sights on Lucius. Of course, Lucius saw him, but what Adamska didn't saw was the fairy in between them. Lucius, acting out of instinct, pulled Holly out of the way as hard as he could while using her as a pivoting point, turned around and they both pulled the trigger at the same time. Lucius' shot struck Adamska in the right thigh, sending him to the ground, screaming in pain. Adamska's shot went into Lucius' shoulder. He had seen many actions movies where the hero shrugged off a bullet to the shoulder like nothing happened, but in reality, the pain was agonizing like nothing he had ever felt before, he swore as loud as he could, and then opened the door, closing it behind him before someone could catch up. He staggered towards his car, opened the passenger door, and gently pushed Holly in, then went into the driver seat before starting the engine. He delivered a few well-aimed shots to the Russians' car tyres before he drove away, preventing pursuit.

"Did you have to do that?" Holly complained as she unshielded, her hand covering where Lucius dragged her along. Her arm was aching mildly.

"Sorry, no time to think. Will you fix up my shoulder? It hurts like hell." Lucius said, his voice shaking.

"Heal." Holly said as she planted her hand on Lucius' wound on his shoulder. The wound closed swiftly, the bullet coming out of the wound.

"Thanks."

"What about the shuttle?"

"We have to keep the existence of the people concealed; I do understand that, using the shuttle can attract attention. Besides, it's cloaked, right? We can come back later, or maybe a retrieval team would take care of it, assuming the fairies do have retrieval team, of course."

"Why did you take the bullet for me? That small-caliber bullet would bounce off the suit."

"First, I can't let somebody else take a bullet that was meant for me. It's wrong, that's the reason I don't employ bodyguards. Second, I said that you won't be harmed in any way, and I intend to keep to my words, but that isn't our greatest concern right now."

"Then what is?"

"The investigation files on Artemis Fowl. It's still there, including everything on the book of the people. It is the only file that I didn't indexed, but they'd find it eventually, and if they do, they're going to decode it, and those Russians would do anything for money. Think about it, the collisions of two worlds. They'll have dozens of experts on decryption working on it at the same time, and it won't take years like I did. The very existence of the people would be threatened."

"Why would you care about it?"

"Believe me, Holly, I do." Lucius said, with a tiny hint of guilt in his words.

**Jeez! Finally, another chapter done! Took a whole day to think of the plot, even with some forward layouts. Now, I have no more forward layouts, so it will take more time til another chapter comes out. Now, I know that Lucius cares too much about the people, as he's a human, but why? Hmm…. You'll have to find out later then. Well, reviews keep me going, so keep it pouring in!**

**Remember, the Life and Death of this story is based on ****YOU**** and ****YOUR REVIEWS****.**


End file.
